For You
by Callic25
Summary: Isaac is feeling alone, but finds a friend in the son of a new family...of hunters, who have their own agenda. Takes place after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am new to this fandom. I love the show, understatement of the year, and wanted to try this story out. Hopefully you'll like it and sorry for any mistakes. I'm not sure I want to do Beta, I don't understand it yet.**

* * *

The wind blew hard enough to make the leaves cover the sound of his footsteps, the bright crescent moon sitting high, guiding him through the brush. "The Hale pack has been both a blessing and a curse." He mumbles." On one hand, I lost my dad, but on the other hand, I gained a father figure, or at least an older brother, in Derek and a sibling bond with Boyd, and Erica. I love them all so much, but sometimes it just doesn't seem that I fit." Isaac put his hands in his pockets as his blue eyes searched the forest of thin trunked trees and way too much open space. Just ahead lay a steep cliff with an immaculate view of Beacon Hills. Isaac took a seat on the ledge, putting his hands in his lap, and staring out at all the lights.

Isaac sighed. "Never thought being in a pack would be like this. We're a family…sort of." Night has finally fallen in Beacon Hills, and after the day Isaac has had, he decided the best thing was to just get away for a while, and to reflect on his most recent decisions.

Beacon Hills High was where his bad began. He merely stepped on campus and everyone seemed to scatter. Bummer. Isaac knew he was creepy-looking, but he wasn't even this alienated when he wasn't a werewolf, granted no one even knew he was on the lacrosse team before Derek pulled him out of that grave.

Lahey thought he reached success when the werewolf inside joined him. He was happy with his family, but he realized that he needed more. He wanted…someone like Stiles or even Danny. A best friend in general.

Erica and Boyd returned from the scare-fest of meeting the pack of Alphas not too long ago, and even though they are back in the pack for good, they've still been distant. And despite how close Isaac and Scott were getting, Scott felt like there wasn't room for another best friend and chose Stiles in the end, leaving the werewolf alone and by himself.

As the high school day went on, he sat in class, had some conversation with his distant friends at the lunch table, and walked home by himself.

And now he found himself on ledge. He took a moment to just smile, finally not feeling so bad. "I just wished I could fit in more. Even my werewolf doesn't fit; what kind of werewolf doesn't have frickin' eyebrows?" He chuckled. "It's craziness in its purest form." He breathed deeply, allowing the air to flow through his body and letting cool his bones.

Hours passed before he heard his name being shouted from not too far behind him. The calls sounded strange to him, almost worried, but certainly they couldn't be that…could they? Lahey stands and faces the forest. He searched for any movement, but when he found none, he knew the sounds were from much further than he thought. He listened intently, blocking out all sounds except for the sound of his name coming from none other than his Alpha.

Isaac took a second to allow the biggest smile of his life to appear on his face. It's been a little while since he felt like he truly belonged, like he was truly loved, and nothing made him feel that way more than someone being worried about him.

"Hey, Derek—" He started once he neared the pacing Alpha.

"Isaac!" The Alpha spun and shouted in relief, cutting off the Beta with a death grip of hug. "Oh my god, I though the Alphas got you. One second I have your scent and the next thing I know, it disappeared." He pulled back once the realization of his actions finally caught up with his brain. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but uh—where have you been?"

Isaac pressed his lips together, "I was just sitting on the cliff back that way." He pointed in the direction of the view. "I'm sorry, Derek." He briefly met Derek's piercing eyes before lowering them to the ground, "I didn't mean to make you worry." He found himself back in the arms of his Alpha, this time he responded accordingly, wrapping his arms around Derek's lower back and squeezing lightly.

"It's okay, Isaac. Let's just go home, okay? The Alphas have been quiet for awhile, and I don't think it's safe for any of us to be alone, granted I came out here to find you by myself." The pair chuckled, and headed home.

* * *

"Ah, Beacon Hills High…Can't believe I ended up here of all places." Jeffery said to himself as he walked the halls. The 6'2 African American smiled at a few girls as he walked passed, and brushed his long dark brown hair out of his face.

"You'll do fine." Says the familiar voice of Mr. Harris walking up to him from behind. Jeffery stopped and spun around with an obvious fake smile. "Hello, Harris. How are you doing?" _As if I cared. _His brown eyes leveled with the blue ones of the chemistry teacher. It's always good to be as tall as your enemies.

Harris surprisingly had on a real smile, "I'm doing great, Jeffery. And believe it or not, I'm actually happy to see you. It's been quite a few years. See that you're still using a bottle of cologne a day."

Jeffery scoffed, "Whatever, and yeah, the last time I saw you was when I was 11 and you came to my house for dinner with your creepy smile and overall pedophilic vibe. " He spat. Harris frowned and Jeffery smirked, "Anyway, I have to go to the office. So I'll see you later Mr. Harris, let's hope we won't be meeting again any time soon." He took off toward the main office to grab his schedule before the older man could get another word in.

He rounded a corner and came face to face with town jock, Jackson. Jeffery quickly leaped back at the sight of the shorter, but intimidating boy. Jackson scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Dude, one, watch where you're going. And two, don't poor the whole damn bottle of cologne on yourself. A spritz should be enough." Jackson pushed passed him and walked quickly away, not wanting to be around the heavy scent of Sean John.

Five minutes later.

"Honors Chemistry…Mr. Harris. What the hell is wrong with the world?" Jeffery whispered in frustration as he headed to his first period class, AP Calculus while he walked through the empty halls and reread his schedule.

* * *

Stiles sat bored in chemistry class. He wished he had skipped with Scott and Allison, as if they would've let him come along anyway. Figuring they just set aside their differences. _Someone kill me now. _Stiles sighed and buried his head in his arms.

The door opened, catching everyone's attention. Harris smiled brightly, strange, and ushered in a new student before referring to the class. "Alright class, welcome our new student, Jeffery Chasseur. He's new to Beacon Hills and I expect all of you to treat him nicely and with the utmost respect."

Jeffery waves unenthusiastically, earning a smile from Stiles, and a grin from Isaac. The rest of the class is vaguely interested, Lydia with her typical smile, and Erica with a grin matching Isaac's. A few girls looking him up and down before throwing smiles that screamed, "I'm available!"

"So Jeffery, take a seat next to…Isaac Lahey." Harris continued and pointed to Isaac, who mimicked Jeffery's wave.

Said boy nodded and walked past the class, "I like you already, Isaac." Jeffery said as he rounded the table. He held out his hand to Lahey, who took a minute, but eventually shook it with a light smile. Harris continued on with the lesson, one that no one was really paying any attention to anyway.

Stiles, Erica, and Lydia suspiciously eyed the newcomer from their stations, all with their own questions about him running through their skulls. Like _why is his hair so long and dark? How did he get so tall and buff? How does he make his caramel skin look so smooth? Why does he wear so much cologne? What kind of black man has the last name Chasseur? Why did he seem so dangerous despite his good looks?_

And that's why when lunch came, Stiles found himself running up to sit to the right of the mysterious new kid, flopping down next to him. "So Jeffery, what's up? Where'd you come from? Did you always look like that? Nah, of course not, but it seems you've grown a lot, not that I'd know, cause I just met you today, even though I didn't really meet you? ...I'll just shut up now."

The boy sighed and faced his new tablemate. "Nothing is up. I came from a place that I don't like to talk about much. No, I have not always looked like this…my hair was a lot shorter and I was scrawny like you. Now what do you want, _Stiles?"_ He asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the sound of his name. "Don't give me that look, I picked up your name during class. Seeing as how Harris can't stand to stop saying it, it's kind of creepy how much he talks about you." Jeffery folded his arms on the empty table in front of him. He didn't particularly care for food right now.

Stiles laughed. "Yeah I know. I kind of got him into trouble a couple years back—but I consider it water under the bridge."

Jeffery considered questioning it, but decided it best to just let the water stay where it is. After all, he does have other things to pay attention to.

"Oh, hey guys." Stiles said as Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Jackson sat down at the table each with their own greetings toward Stiles and Jeffery.

"So Jeremy, what brings you to Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked, eyeing him curiously.

He looked down at the table, "It's Jeffery, and I'm not sure, really. Something to do with my parents," he smiled when his brown-black eyes caught the pretty blue ones of Lahey.

Lydia crossed her legs and rested her chin on her palm, the other hand holding onto to Jackson's, "So what African American has the last name Chasseur?"

It was at that moment the chocolate milk that Erica was drinking chose to go down the wrong pipe. The blonde werewolf coughed furiously and Boyd quickly patted her back, not really sure if he was helping her at all. Jeffery promptly grabbed the oily biscuit from Isaac's tray and shoved into Stiles' wide-open mouth, a mouth he just knew was going to let out a mass of words. Stiles frowned with the bread still in his lips. Isaac mouthed a thank you, and Jeffery looked to Erica and Boyd, making sure she was okay. His mid-shoulder-length hair fell in front of his face, with a groan he quickly brushed it back to meet the gaze of Lydia, "My parents were murdered and I was adopted." He spoke plainly.

Everyone, but Lydia and her boyfriend were fazed by the confession, seeing as how she heard the same one from Jackson a few years prior. "Did you know that your last name, _Chasseur, _means _hunter _in French?" She bated and the Hale pack paused. After finding out the meaning of Allison and Danny's last names, they never took a meaning for granted.

Jeffery nodded. "Yeah, I know. Didn't really give it much thought though, but I am done talking about myself." He took a deep breath. "Let's talk about you." Lydia girl cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked and flipped her hair.

Jeffery shook his head, "Not you, princess, him." He jutted his jaw toward Isaac, who kind of…blushed? "Yeah, you Isaac. You didn't say much during Chemistry, and I wanna know about you. Of course, no offense to the rest of you good-looking people, but Isaac seems more…intriguing."

The group looked back and forth from Jeffery to Isaac before they shrugged and chattered with each other; Stiles in deep conversation with Lydia and Jackson about nothing and everything, while Boyd and Erica cuddled in conversation. Jeffery deemed it the perfect time that he made his escape, surprisingly followed by Isaac.

"Hey, wait up Jeff." Isaac called out to boy as he neared the exit of the cafeteria. Jeffery turned to face him, his eyebrow cocked. "Did you just call me, Jeff?"

A sheepish smile appeared on his face, "I'm so—" Jeffery held up his hand, Lahey closed his mouth, his words falling flat. "It's okay Isaac. No one's allowed to call me, but I'll accept it since you said it. So did you need something?" Jeffery smiled.

Isaac blushed and quickly looked back at his friends, who were all paying him no mind, and left the overcrowded lunchroom with Jeff. They walked down the empty halls side by side. "I wanted to talk to you about Chemistry."

Jeff smiled as he looked into Isaac's eyes, "I'll admit to us having chemistry, but are you sure you want to talk about it now? I mean we just met." He chuckled at the stunned expression on Isaac's face. "I'm totally joking dude."

"Oh okay." Isaac smiled and chuckled nervously. Jeffery pulled his leather-black hair back into a low ponytail, revealing the faded sides. His muscles strained against the black shirt he wore, causing Isaac to stare a little longer than necessary. The boy smirked, "So what about Chemistry, _Isaac_?"

_Nice hair. _"Uh—um—uh, I w-wanted to know if you could tutor me? I saw how fast you were with those questions we had to do today. I'm struggling to make a D in that class, maybe with your weird brain I could understand it better." Isaac smirked.

"Hmm. Okay, I can tutor you and your _pretty _face." Jeff taunted. "So you wanna do this now? I believe if we go that way…" They reach an intersection in the hallway, Jeff pointed to their left, "…it should lead us to the library, right?"

Isaac nodded. "Uh yeah, let's go."

* * *

Allison and Scott walked next to each other through the sun-lit forest. The peace in the air around them made them feel bonded for the first time in a while. They wanted nothing more than to drop everything and finally let themselves be, but they both knew of their obligations from Derek's pack, and Allison's family.

"I hate that we can't get away like this every day. Life sucks." Scott groaned, but instantly smiled when he was met with view of Allison's pearly whites. "Well these past few hours will have to be enough. School just ended and we need to be heading home like now so our parents don't get suspicious. Besides, I actually need to find someone before he gets home and mentions to my parents tonight that he didn't see me at school today."

Scott tilted his head, "Uh, who is it? New boyfriend?" He smiled.

Allison laughed, "No, just a family friend. His name is Jeffery, and do not try to shorten his name. Ever. He hates it when people call him Jeff." She said sternly.

"Wait a sec, a friend of your family? Are they hunters too? I mean the last thing we need is another family of hunters." Scott spoke quickly, and took a deep breath.

Allison looked into the sky and stared at the clouds.

Scott followed her gaze to the sky and then looked back to her, "Damn."

Allison looked to Scott and pressed against his arm. "Well don't damn just yet. I know his parents are hunters, but he was adopted, so who knows if they included him in on it. I mean, I only found out because of Kate. I don't even think my parents were going to tell me."

He huffed. "Okay then, fine. But we have to be careful, Allison. We don't know anything about him—"

"I know him, Scott, and he's a really good guy. Oh, but try not mention the fact that his skin is like caramel, and his parents' skin is like…well mine."

"Wait, what?" He asked. Allison chuckled. "He's adopted, Scott."

"Oh...That makes more sense than what I was thinking."

* * *

_It's crazy how fast time is moving. Another day went by so fast, but on the bright side, at least I met Isaac. _Jeffery shrugged and walked up the steps to the large gray and white house. He let himself in, "Mom! Dad! I'm home from school!" He called.

"Hey sweetie!" Called a womanly voice from what Jeffery assumed was the kitchen. He threw his stringy black backpack on the couch and glided to the kitchen.

Jeffery walked in on his lovely mother, clothed in a black dress, stirring something in an abnormally large pot for only three people. "Uh mom? How much food are you cooking, there's only three of us?"

A woman resembling Morticia Adams pulled the large wooden spoon out of the pot and set it on the stove. She spun around with a bright smile, her knee-length hair black hair covering one of her gray eyes. "Honey, we are having a hunter meet and greet tonight. And that includes the Argents as well as the rest of their hunters."

He rolled his eyes. "Just great, me in a room full of hunters. How exciting?" He said sarcastically.

Malice laughed and placed her hands on her hips, "You do have a point, love, and the fact that your father and I have been covering up your secret; we could all be in great trouble. But we've been hiding it practically since the day you were born. You know how to hide it, and we know how to be on one accord with you." She stepped closer to her son and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Your father is with them now, so go upstairs, honey, and shower. Oh, and tell me about the mark. I want to know if he took the bait."

Jeffery pulled back, "Actually, he did. I think he likes me a little bit too. Which is kind of strange if you ask me, but whatever." He shrugged and disappeared up the stairs. _I just hope this mission won't take me too long. I don't want to be near those Argents any longer than I have to—and speaking of Argents, where the hell was Allison today? Ah crap, guess I was too focused on the assignment to realize that she wasn't at school today. I distinctly remember hearing that she was best friends with Miss Martin, yet she didn't sit at the table with her. Another strange thing to add to the list._

**I love follows and favorites, but I really prefer reviews. Even if it's criticism, just please be constructive. Let me know if I didn't get a character's voice right or something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another installment of this story, hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

Jeffery walked up the steps to the ugly front doors of Beacon Hills High, not like he wanted to be at the school in the first place. The moment he opened one he heard a voice call his name, the voice of what could only be from a pretty girl. He spun around with a genuine smile on his flawless face, "Good morning Allison. How're you doing after that terrible dinner?"

Allison bounded up the stairs with a laugh, squeezing her books to her chest, "I don't even wanna talk about it. There were so many questions."

Jeffery nodded as he held the door open, "I totally get it, especially the part about your boyfriend, Scott. It makes me glad that I don't have a special someone." They chuckled and walked in.

"Oh—well not so fast, stud. I heard from a certain strawberry blonde bug that you and Isaac were extra-friendly yesterday." Allison joked and she scooted a little closer to Jeffery to dodge the on coming of a large wave of students.

_Damn, I underestimated Lydia. I could've sworn she wasn't paying attention to us. _Jeffery lightly shook the thoughts out of his head, "Nope. Don't get me wrong, Isaac is a cool dude, but I think friendship will be as far as our relationship reaches, possibly great friends, maybe we'll even grow as close as Scott and his weird friend Stiles, who by the way talks a lot." He inhaled deeply and released it in a short burst.

Allison smiled up at him, "Yeah, that's Stiles. And I totally get it about you and Isaac. You both have this strange, dangerous outsider thing going on, I just knew you two would attract to each other, which is why I never really made a big effort to make him feel like he fit. Truth is, he doesn't, but you don't either. Maybe you two will fit together…. like Scott and Stiles do."

"Hey Allison." Scott said as he walked up next to the pair and planted a kiss to her cheek. Scott coughed into his jacket sleeve. _Damn, I don't even need the werewolf sense of smell to die of his cologne. It's no Armani. _Allison smiled, "Hey Scott. You okay?" He nodded fast like a puppy.

Jeffery waved, "Sup Scott." He said, and then inhaled slowly, briefly narrowing his eyes before throwing a smile on his face.

She looked to her boyfriend; "I was just telling Jeffery here that him and Isaac would make pretty great friends."

"Yes she was. But uh, I have to go, so I'll talk to you cute kids later. Bye." He waved and went left before they knew he was gone and pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text to someone as he disappeared down the hallway past the restrooms.

Isaac stepped out of the men's room and looked to his right in the direction Jeffery walked in. He smiled and turned left.

* * *

On the east of the school, kids milled about, all talking to their friends, laughing and being obnoxiously loud, something that made Jackson want to wolf out in front of everyone. The co-captain of the lacrosse team walked alone and had an epiphany. He looked around at the hundreds of other students, and yet without any of the pack, he felt a little alone. He sighed as he stopped by a random wall. He took off his backpack slid down the wall until he was seated on the sidewalk. "Pretty nice day." He said looking up at the bright sun and few clouds sitting in the light blue sky.

"Hello Jackson." Came a dark voice. "You look lonely sitting all by yourself." He held out his hand in front of a confused Jackson. "Here?"

Jackson smirked and took the hand in front him and was launched to his feet, stumbling a bit before getting his balance. "Uh, so Jeff. Can I call you Jeff?" The lacrosse captain baited, receiving a deadly scowl from the taller gent.

"Don't eve call me that, Jackson. And I am over here to talk to you. Now there's no good way to approach this so I'm just gonna say it. I'm here to find out why you're the only one that doesn't seem to like me." Jeffery shoved his hands into his black jeans and started following the cement path toward the library not too far ahead.

Jackson shrugged as he followed along, "Maybe it's all the cologne." He joked. Jeffery smirked. "To be serious, I don't really have a problem. I just think there's something different about you…and your family in general. I mean, do you realize that you guys strictly wear the color black?"

Jeffery scoffed dramatically, "So we think we look good in black. What's wrong with that?"

"It makes you look like the freaking Addams family, that's what's wrong. And I swear your hair was dark brown when I first saw you yesterday, and then at lunch it was like death black." Jackson smiled.

Jeffery chuckled, "Fine. I guess I can agree with you on that, and yeah, I dyed my hair in between class and lunch." He looked down at his phone. 7:55 am. "Oh dude, I have to go meet Isaac in the library like now. You have free period, right?"

Jackson nodded, "Uh yeah, I'm going to meet up with Lydia…who's in class. Crap. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know that I won't be caught dead in that library. Bad memories." His eyes bulged and he shook his head. "Uh, I'll see you later." He said, patting Jeff's shoulder and walking away.

Jeffery sighed and finished the tread to the library. As soon as he walked into the icy building, he was met with a wave from Isaac, who was sitting at a table with his chemistry book and papers scattered all across the table. He grinned and walked over. "Good morning, Isaac. How've you been since yesterday?" He asked, taking the seat across from the werewolf.

"I've been fine." Isaac said with a laugh. "Surprisingly a lot better since I've met you. Not to be all mushy or weird, but it's kind of nice to have someone approach _me_ for a change."

Jeffery cheesed, "I get it. Usually people fear you right?" Isaac nodded along. " Figured since you got this whole handsome-psycho-killer look going on. Just like me. Kindred spirits." Jeffery laughed.

Isaac grinned. "Kindred spirits, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, do you want to do chemistry or just talk? I'm cool with either." Jeffery said with a shrug.

Isaac inhaled, "As much I love chemistry, I'd rather just talk. We're outsiders. The only other person I can relate to is my older friend, Derek. He kind of has this brooding look about him that makes people want to cower away from him too. But it's nice to have someone my age that I can hang with." He looked down at the open chemistry book and scattered papers and gathered them all up. Once he was done, he put all the papers in the middle of the book and closed it. "So, let's talk."

* * *

Malice Chasseur strutted down the spiral stairwell in her black bathrobe, staring at her phone. "Well this certainly changes things." She pursed her deep red lips in thought as she walked into the kitchen and saw her lovely, Hugh Jackman-esque, husband, Brett Chasseur, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, nursing a steamy cup of black coffee. "Good morning sweetheart." She chimed.

He looked up with a tired smile, "Good morning, Malice." Brett felt like a bomb hit him after yesterday's dinner. Well, a bomb or Malice, they're both pretty equal to each other.

She fixed herself a cup of coffee and stood in front of him, "Honey, Allison's boyfriend, Scott McCall, is a werewolf."

Brett's piercing gray eyes stared tiredly into the identical ones of his wife. "Is that all, dear?"

She shrugged, "Pretty much. The only thing left is to let you know that telling the Argents about Jeffery can't happen now. There was a moment when I thought we could all be truthful with one another, but if we tell Chris and Allison, we both know she will tell Scott and then the entire Hale pack will know about it, including our mark." She said in one breath.

Mr. Chasseur downed the rest of his coffee, not minding the burning of his throat, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Okay then, so we keep Jeffery a secret, and get the hell out of here when the mark has been taken out. We all know how unstable the kid is anyway. I like to think we'll be doing the Hale pack a favor." He stood from the bar and walked around it, placing his cup in the sink and laying a soft kiss on his beautiful wife. "Do you have any plans for the day? If not, I was thinking that you should join Chris and I today. We need to show a more united front after that terribly awkward dinner yesterday."

She took a sip of her coffee, "Sure, I'll go with you. Besides, he could use some type of family, even if it's from us psychotic hunters."

Brett smirked, "Now I wouldn't exactly call us _psychotic, _though…maybe you're right."

* * *

"Derek. You called us all here, what do you want?" Asked Scott as he faced his Alpha in the abandoned train station. Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia were all standing around waiting for Derek to finally say something. Figuring he called them all during school hours for the meeting, and now that they're here he wants to be silent. Peter grinned from his position on the top of a train.

Derek began to pace, "Look. Something isn't right. One second our greatest threat are the Alphas, and the next thing we know, they're gone. Practically gone before they could do anything and we don't know why."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Stiles piped up with his hand in the air.

Erica cleared her throat, "No it isn't, because the Alphas had Boyd and I locked up for a while, which proved how ruthless they were. We were rescued by someone, though at the time, we thought it was just one of the Alphas turning on the group. But what if it wasn't? What if something else is here that ran the Alphas out of town?"

Derek and Boyd nodded. Jackson unconsciously pulled Lydia closer to him. "But what could take out an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

The Alpha sighed, "I don't know, but whatever it is, we will all need to be on the same page. And that means giving up all information on anything out of the ordinary."

"Ah! Okay!" Stiles began as he walked to the center of the group, "Well did anyone else notice the new guy at school, Jeffery, and how weird he is?"

"Actually, I did." Lydia said, and gave Allison a look that clearly read as "say nothing". "Well we know that he's a hunter and that he seems to be taking a keen interest on our dear Isaac over here. Could it be possible that he's only befriending Isaac for a specific purpose?"

Isaac was stunned by even the thought, his fists clenching, and pulse rising.

"I'm not saying that someone getting close to Isaac could only mean they want something from him, but the fact that he is a willing hunter makes it seem like Jeffery isn't being Isaac's friend out of the kindness of his heart." She said quickly.

The group accepted the thought, even Allison, but Isaac was angered by it. The anger shot through his system quickly and the urge to kill was growing; he quickly fled the train station.

"Let him go." Derek commanded when Scott made a move to go after Isaac. "He needs to cool down."

Lydia smirked, "Yes he does, and as we all just witnessed, Jeffery has already gotten into Isaac's head. I think Isaac may need an intervention."

"Dude, it's only been two days. No one can get that attached to anyone in two days." Boyd spoke up, "Besides, can you blame the guy for getting attached to someone else? I mean all of us here haven't really been the best pack. Allison and Scott are stuck like glue, as are Erica and I, Jackson and Lydia, and even Stiles and our mean Alpha have gotten closer, but that leaves Isaac to himself. Who does Isaac have?"

Peter scoffed and jumped down from the train, "Well I'm always here to talk…but I guess I see your point, kid." Boyd growled.

The rest of the pack hung their heads in shame, even Derek, knowing that what Boyd said was true, or at least had a ring of truth around it. Someone can only be alone for so long before their defenses are down and they crying out for anyone to show them love or interest, even if it's from a potential enemy.

"Okay, so what do we do? Make Isaac feel like he belongs with us?" Scott asked.

Allison's lips pressed into a thin line, "But he doesn't, and I think he may have heard me when I said it." The pack answered with a wide variety of shock, some more vulgar than necessary. "Hey, but I also said that Jeffery didn't fit either…and that they might…" She sighed. "…Fit together."

The pack groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Well if Isaac heard that, maybe that's another reason why he's so infatuated with Jeffery." Jackson said.

Lydia turned to her boyfriend, "Wait, _another _reason?"

Jackson nodded, "Well, yeah. They had a tutoring session in the library this morning, after Jeffery talked to me. I decided to stick around for a little, and I heard Isaac say something about how nice it was that someone approached _him_ for once. And then there was some flirting from Jeffery, which was kinda weird, and then I left. So, who knows, maybe they _like_ each other."

"No, it isn't that. Jeffery said so himself that he wasn't interested in Isaac that way. And I think he flirts with everyone." Allison said.

Lydia flipped her, "Well one way or another, Isaac and Jeffery are getting close and we don't know Jeffery's intentions. And he wears way too much cologne for anyone's good."

"Wait, cologne, huh?" Peter asked. The teens nodded, "Hunters don't usually wear a lot of perfumes or colognes. They prefer to be scentless so they can sneak up on their prey, not unbelievably recognizable. Even when not hunting, it becomes habit not to wear a lot of scents." He finished.

Allison's eyes bulged, "Oh my god, you're right."

"So it's possible he's hiding something?" Derek asked.

Peter nodded, "And whatever it is, it's a family secret."

* * *

Nights in Beacon Hills have never been the same since the call about half a woman's body being found in the woods. Chris Argent was on patrol with three of his hunters, Jack, Billy, and Kyle. They were currently covering the area within the warehouse district, making sure that Beacon Hills was still safe from the Alpha threat that was approaching.

The Alphas left their mark on a few different places throughout Beacon Hills, and with the new alliance between the Argents and the Hale pack; the city hasn't had so many protectors. Though lately, the Alpha pack's mark hasn't been around at all, which made Chris a little worried.

That is until a shadow crossed the hunters' path. Chris' eyes narrowed and smile shined, "Stay alert gentlemen, we not alone." He said. Jack, Billy, and Kyle nodded and headed in separate directions, Jack to the south, Billy to the west, Kyle to the north, and Chris to the east, weapons in tow.

Kyle, a short pale guy with red hair and a boyish look, wielded a crossbow as he walked down a half lit alleyway. He knew the dangers of being a hunter, werewolves attacking him, well any beast attacking him. At this point he was used to it, figuring that he almost died during the Kanima attack not too long ago.

Kyle walked slower and aimed his crossbow at a broken window. _That's strange. I don't remember this window being broken the last time we checked this place. _He sighed when he didn't see anything. He was a hunter, but tonight he wasn't feeling it. Kyle had this premonition that something bad was going to happen, and he really didn't want it to happen to him.

The wind whistled causing Kyle to jump a little. He aimed his crossbow at anything that moved. Suddenly his crossbow disappeared from his hands and he stopped cold. It then reappeared through his chest, the blood quickly gathering and spilling over. He lay motionless on the pavement as his life pooled around him. The long hair of the mysterious attacker whipped in the wind as he disappeared out of sight as he heard someone else approaching.

"Kyle?" Billy shouted. "Chris said that something else is going on and he wants us all to stick together. Now where the hell are…you?" The tall, bulky man was in shock of how he knew his friend was in trouble, he didn't think trouble meant dead. "Oh my god." He whispered. He then pulled out his gun as he heard footsteps and panting from his right. The man sighed, letting his gun fall as he recognized the man. "I'm sorry, Jeffery." He said, putting a hand to his heart. "Uh, what are you doing here? Are your parents around?"

The teen slowed his sprint to a light jog and stopped next to Billy, bent over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. He frowned as his eyes met the gruesome sight of Kyle. "I was at home and my mom told me that you guys were out patrolling tonight so I came to help. Now I wish I didn't." He said between breaths.

Billy nodded, "I wish you didn't have to see this either. What kind of monster could do something like this?" He asked.

Jeffery's frown turned into a grin, and his breathing returning to normal. He stood tall. His long black hair flowing in the increasing wind. "You know, I wouldn't exactly call myself a _monster._ What I did was simply put what the man loved most in his life a lot closer to his heart. It's not my fault it killed him." He smiled.

Billy quickly met the gaze of Jeffery, "…You did this? You're-you're an Alpha…?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head with each _Tsk. _"I'm not an Alpha. Don't even insult me like that." He said, his brown eyes turning a light shade of blue as he stepped closer to the hunter, who took a step back. Jeffery then turned into a cloud of black smoke.

Billy squinted, "What?" He spun around with his gun pointed. "What the hell just happened?" The man stopped and looked up at the bright moon.

"I'm just a lowly Omega…" Billy heard, whispered in his ear before a set of claws tore across his throat. Before he could call for help. Before his life could flash before his eyes. Before he could say goodbye to his little girl at home.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please review!**


End file.
